supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Break Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Submission Reel Introduction Observation Begins Sienna: "Mommy! I want that game!" points at Aito's Digimon Story DS (Digimon World DS) game Kenisha: "No, Sienna, That's Aito's." Sienna: "I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT NOW!" Kenisha: "Sienna will throw temper tantrums and hit people if she doesn't get what she wants." Sienna: "I want it!" Aito: "Sienna! You don't even understand Japanese!" Sienna: (screeches) "I don't care! I WANNNTTTTT ITTTT NOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cut to: points at Satoko's Telefang Speed and Power Version Sienna: "I WANT THAT!" picks up her Telefang games and puts them so Sienna can't get them Sienna: "I WANT!" Satoko: "My sister is very spoiled, she wants my Telefang, Digimon, Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh DVDs and Games. She was kicked out of school last month." Sienna: "I WANT AITO'S PIKACHU AND AXEW!!!!!!!!!" Kenisha: "No Sienna, those are Aito's!" Sienna: "BUT MOMMY! I DON'T CARE, I WANT THAT TOY!" pees in her pants Kenisha: "Why did you do that?" points at Aito's Eevee plush doll Sienna: "I want Eevee!" Kenisha: "You know it's Aito's so you can't have that." Sienna: "I DON'T CARE, I WANT AITO'S EEVEE PLUSH DOLL!“ Break Family Issues Gloria: "Sienna was kicked out of school, right?" At the mall steals a Pudsey bear Security Guard: "Ma'am, I need to inspect your coat for a second." (Sienna karate chops the security guard) Sienna's Epic Tantrum Gloria: "When Sienna wanted a little girl named Penelope's Snow White doll and Kenisha said no, Sienna kicked up a tantrum." Kenisha: "I am sorry, but it belongs to her, Sienna." Sienna: "I WANT THAT SNOW WHITE DOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLL!" Kenisha: "It's Penelope's, not yours." Sienna: "I don't care! I really want the snow white doll right now!" Kenisha: "Nope. I said It's Penelope's, not yours." screams Sienna: "I don't care! REALLY WANNNNNNNNNNT TOOOOOOOOOO PLAAAAAAAAAAY WIIIIIIIIIITH THAAAAAAAAAAT SNOOOOOOOOOOW WHIIIIIIIIIITE DOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLL RIIIIIIIIIIGHT NOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!" cries Kenisha: "Sienna, stop your screaming and crying right now!" Sienna: "NO! I WANT THE SNOW WHITE DOLL NOW AND I MEAN IT!" Kenisha: "If you continue this tantrum, I will send you to your room. Do you understand?" Sienna: "SHUT UP!!!!!" (She hits Kenisha) Kenisha: "Sienna, go to your room." Sienna: "But mom, I WAS GOING TO PLAY WITH THE SNOW WHITE DOLL!" sends Sienna to her room Kenisha: "Stay here for 5 minutes until you calm down. When you calm down, you can come out." (Sienna starts banging and kicking on the door) Observation Continues Dinner Time Bath Time Bed Time Parent Meeting Teaching Begins House Routine and Rules Naughty Platform for Sienna Gloria: "When Aito was playing with his Sonic, Shadow, Tails plush while watching a Chinese Kung-Fu movie, which he really likes, then Sienna wanted his toys and Cinderella on and turned off the TV, and when Aito said no, she threw a tantrum and it caused her to be on the Naughty Platform." is watching a Kung-Fu movie, then Sienna turns off the TV Sienna: "I WANT THAT!" Aito: "What?" points at his Sonic, Shadow, and Tails plush Aito: "No." snatches them off him Aito: "I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS SIENNA! Just give them back." Sienna: "NO! I'M THE PRINCESS AND PRINCESSES DON'T LIKE JAPANESE PEOPLE!" Aito: "No one in my world cares." Sienna: "I WANT EVERYTHING!" (Hits Aito) Aito: "HEY! STOP RIGHT NOW!" comes in the room Kenisha: "What's going on?" Aito: "Sienna snatched my plushes and turned off the TV!" Kenisha: (to Sienna) "This is your warning, young lady. Give the plush toys back to Aito or you will be on the Naughty Platform. Got it?" throws the plush toys at the TV and knocks it over Sienna: I'll throw them in the wood chipper! Kenisha: "Sienna, go to the Naughty Platform. You did not listen to me when I asked you to give Aito back his plush toys." Sienna: "I DON'T WANNA GO TO TIMEOUUUUUT!" Kenisha: "You need to, now come on." hits Kenisha Sienna: "I'll hold my breath until I turn blue!" puts Sienna on the Naughty Platform Kenisha: "Sienna, you are on the Naughty Platform because you threw the plush toys at the TV and knocked it over. Now you stay there for 5 minutes." Gloria: Walk away, walk away mom... (Kenisha walks away) escapes from the Naughty Platform Sienna: "I want Pikachu and Axew!" Aito: "Shut up!" Kenisha: "Go back to the Naughty Platform!" Sienna: "NO! I STILL WANT PIKACHU AND AXEW!" cries Kenisha: "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO BABY MINGZHUI!" places Sienna back to the Naughty Platform Gloria: Put her back and reset the timer. Sienna: "SHUT THE Fuck uP AND GO Fuck YOURSELF!" Gloria: Ignore her attempts for attention, mom. Show her you mean business. Sienna: "NO!" escapes from the Naughty Platform again and hits Mingzhui cries again Kenisha: "You do not hit Mingzhui. That's naughty behavior, and now you've upset her!" Gloria: Ah, ah, ah, ah! No! No communication, mom. Don't say anything to her, just put her back in timeout. Sienna: "Fuck OFF!!!!!" Gloria: Ignore it. places Sienna back to the Naughty Platform once again spits on Kenisha Gloria: Don't let her push your buttons, just ignore it and don't respond at all. Walk away. minutes later Kenisha: "Aito, come here." Aito: "Okay." Kenisha: "Sienna, you were placed on the Naughty Platform because you threw Aito's plush toys at the TV. Now I would like an apology, and I want you to look at me and look at Aito and apologize for what you did." Sienna: "Sorry, mommy." Kenisha: "Thank you, apology accepted. And what do you need to say to Aito?" looks at Aito Sienna: "I'm sorry, Aito." Aito: "That's okay." Kenisha: "Kisses and cuddles?" (Kenisha hugs Sienna and kisses her) Baby Log One-Strike-And-You're-Out Gloria: "It wasn't long before Sienna started to throw a mental breakdown." Sienna: "Satoko! Hand over Jigglypuff!" Satoko: "What? No way! That's mine!" Sienna: "I SAID HAND OVER JIGGLYPUFF Or else I will break your ribs!" Satoko: "Shut up and go away you naughty girl!" Sienna: "IF YOU TELL ME TO SHUT UP AND GO AWAY ONE MORE TIME, I WILL BREAK EVERYTHING, including your ribs! SO GIVE ME THE TOY!" Satoko: "I SAID SHUT UP AND GET AWAY FROM ME!" beats up Satoko, steals Satoko's Jigglypuff plush toy and breaks everything Kenisha: "What's going on? Oh no..." Sienna: (To Satoko) "You're never going to play with this toy ever again, bitch!" Kenisha: "That's a strike." snatches Satoko's Jigglypuff plush toy, takes Sienna out of the living room and gives it to Satoko Sienna: I am going to kill you right now!!! Kenisha: "Here you go." (She gives Satoko back her Jigglypuff toy) Satoko: "Thanks!" Cut to: Sienna: "I WANT JIGGLYPUUUUUFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!" Kenisha: "Shhhhh...." Sienna: "Don't you shush me!" (Sienna grabs Kenisha's iPad 2, runs upstairs, and throws the device from the second floor, breaking it) Sienna: That's what you get for shushing me! runs back to the living room Kenisha: (holding her damaged iPad) "Good grief, Sienna, that costed a lot of money..." Sienna: "You deserved it! Fuck you!" Gloria: "Sienna refused to leave the living room but she destroyed the Naughty Platform." gets really firm with Sienna Gloria: "You do not swear at your mother! You get out of the room right now otherwise you will lose your privilege for a month! Just look what you did to the Naughty Platform!" Sienna: "I don't care, I REALLY want JIIIGGGGGGLYYYYYYYYYYPUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" stabs her mother with a thumb tack Kenisha: "Ow! You do not stab me with a tack." Sienna: (Screaming at the top of her lungs) "I don't care! I REALLY WANT JIGGLYPUFF NOW! Make her give it to me!!!! Yaaaaahhhhh!!!! Yaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!" Kenisha: "To me, that was the worst temper tantrum Sienna ever had!" Gloria: "I said get out of the living room or you will lose a privilege!" Sienna: No! I hate you, I hate you! I hate you! (She jumps up on the new couch in her muddy shoes) runs around in the living room half naked, destroys the Naughty Platform by smashing it on the floor and plays Aito's Nintendo 3DS XL Aito: (gasps) "Hey! That's my Nintendo 3DS XL!" Sienna: Try to stop me and I will kill you! (Kenisha walks in) Kenisha: "Sienna, give Aito his game back." Sienna: "NEVER!" (Kenisha takes the Nintendo 3DS XL out of Sienna's hands and gives it back to Aito) Kenisha: "Here you go, Aito." (Kenisha then takes Sienna out of the living room and into the hallway) Kenisha: Sienna, you can come back to the living room when you are ready to speak nicely to the rest of the family and apologize for your bad behavior. (Kenisha leaves Sienna in the hallway and goes back into the living room) Cameron: "Mommy, what's going on?" Kenisha: "Your sister's causing trouble, so I left her in the hallway." runs back to the living room and pees on the floor Kenisha: "Sienna, no! You do not pee on the floor." Sienna: "I will kill you all!" (Takes out a kitchen knife and wields it, threatening to stab her family) Cameron: "You're a very naughty girl!" Sienna: "Cameron, shut up and stay out of this!!!" Kenisha: "Put the knife down." Sienna: "No!" Kenisha: "You leave me no choice." takes the knife out of Sienna's hands, puts it back in a drawer, and takes Sienna out of the living room and upstairs to her room. Then she returns to the living room escapes from her room and comes back to the living room takes Sienna back to her room Kenisha: "You will stay in your room until you ready to behave yourself, ask nicely and apologize to the family for the way you treated us." leaves Sienna in her room and returns to the living room Sienna: "I could just kill you!!!" Kenisha: "There. Now we can have some quiet time. Satoko, would you like to work on a puzzle since the TV is smashed?" Later On Gloria: "At the library, Mom checked out a book from the Sweet Pickles series called Turtle Throws a Tantrum, which was about a turtle who, like Sienna, threw an epic tantrum, when she couldn't get her own way, and she tried every trick in the book, such as kicking and screaming, stamping her feet, holding her breath until she turned blue. I thought that it would be a good idea if Kenisha read that book to Sienna, hopefully that little girl would understand that she can't get her way all the time and she can't always get what she wants." begins to read the book "Turtle Throws a Tantrum" to Sienna Kenisha: "See, Sienna? Temper-Tantrum Turtle wants to try on Vain Vulture's new bracelet, but he says no. When he tells her no and refuses to give her the bracelet, this is when she starts to whine, sniffle and moan. The real tantrum begins when she screams at the top of her lungs just like you do, right?" Sienna: "Yes. She screams and cries." Kenisha: "A lot of animals came over to see what is going on." Thought Box Cameron: "Last month, Sienna got kicked out of school for throwing a chair at her teacher and snatching a Fennekin plush from another kid, She terrorized her classmates and her teacher, pulled the fire alarm, and brought a toy gun to school. She also lacerated another kid." Sienna fills the Thought Box with every single piece of paper with all of her thoughts in her head and then shuts the box Privilege Removal Board Trip to the Cinema The Candy Store Sienna: "Candy!!!!" Dinnertime Trip to the Clothing Store Sienna's first day of new Kindergarten Kenisha: (driving Sienna to her new school) "I finally found a new school for Sienna to attend. I knew it wasn't easy, but it was worth it. I bought some crayons, a folder, a pencil case, markers, some flash cards, a backpack, a lunch bag, some new school clothes, and some supplies for her new kindergarten class. (Stops the car in front of the school) Have a good day, Sienna. See you at noon, sweetheart." runs to the kindergarten building Kenisha: "Hopefully, she will settle in her new kindergarten class just fine. And this will take her mind off her desire for her siblings' toys." Miss Shawl: "Hello, you must be our new student, Sienna. We've been expecting you today." drives off to take Satoko and Aito to their school, and then take Cameron and Mingzhui to daycare Coming home from kindergarten arrives home from Kindergarten Kenisha: "Hi, how was your first day of your new kindergarten class?" Sienna: "It was BORING!" Kenisha: "Boring? Why was it boring, honey?" Sienna: "All we did was introduce ourselves to each other and learn about the classroom. It's stupid!" Kenisha: Stupid? What do you mean? Introducing to each other is part of learning, sweetheart! What did you learn about the classroom?" throws her TinkerBell backpack onto the floor Kenisha: "Pick up your backpack and put it away." Sienna: "Never! I don't want to go to school again!" Kenisha: "Pick up your backpack, please. Plus, how are you going to learn if you don't go to school?" Gloria: "What is going on?" Kenisha: "Oh, Sienna seems to be in a pretty a bad mood." Gloria: (picks up Sienna's backpack and fishes for some important notes from the teacher) "Do you have your folder, your lunch bag, and everything?" Sienna: "Yeah." Gloria: (pulls out important notes from the teacher) Well, what do we have here? A progress report, conference notice, snack time note, a note from the school nurse...an Oops! note behavior comment card from Miss Shawl...parent communication log, weekly behavior report, weekly parent letter, student daily behavior chart... Teaching continues White Sheets Technique Family test run (Kenisha drives Sienna to Kindergarten the next Day and hands Sienna her Tinkerbell backpack and her new Disney Princess lunchbag.) Kenisha: Bye, bye Sweetie. Have fun in kindergarten, baby. Mommy loves you. (Sienna heads inside the kindergarten building, following Miss Shawl) Kenisha: (to Miss Shawl) Are you sure she'll be okay? Miss Shawl: In a short period of time, she will get comfortable and get acquainted to her classmates. I'm sure she will make new friends. Everything will be just fine. Today we will be having circle time, centers, lunch, snack time, arts and crafts, P.E., cleanup, recess and story time. {Later at noon, Kenisha arrives home} Family Evaluation/DVD meeting clip 1 clip 2 clip 3 clip 4 reinforcements Gloria leaves the family for good family update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts